Dipper the Rockstar
by Gravityfan16
Summary: So, a young Dipper has a guitar and a dream. Will it work? T for drug and violence. Probably.


An idea I've had for a while. I PROMISE I OWN NOTHING!

It was a warm day in the sleepy mountain town of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel were now 16 years old. It was just another early summer 11:00 o'clock in the morning. What has happened in that time you may ask? A young sophomore Dipper was slightly taller than average, lean with a little muscle, curly auburn hair, and a very slightly darker skin tone from the Californian and Oregon sun. Of course, he had his secret birthmark which he kept hidden, but didn't feel as embarrassed by it anymore. Mabel had also grown into her looks. Beside Pacifica who could buy her beauty, Mabel was considered the prettiest girl in town. She was only an average height of 5'4, curvy-ish figure, and pale skin. Her hair was now a very light brown, the only strong change she made to herself. So the twins were sitting in their old bedroom, with new beds and wood work of course. Soos and Melody were always happy to welcome them during the summer. Stan and Ford always popped in to the shack for visits, but they were out searching for alien artifacts in Peru.

"Hey Dip," Mabel called from downstairs, "I'm going out with Candy and Grenda to get candy. The food kind of candy not the person!" Dipper was upstairs with Journal 4. Yes, you heard me right. Ever since Ford stopped his writings of the town he took it upon himself to continue his work. Dipper looked around the shack to make sure no one was around. The place was closed was closed so Soos and Melody could go on a romantic date. Dipper brought his usual bags for camping and living in Gravity Falls, except for one more he kept secret from everyone, even Mabel. He slowly unzipped the black bag, unaware that Mabel left the window open due to the heat.

Back in the city Mabel and her friends were eating licorice, lollipops, and fresh baked cookies. Each one with a Pitt cola to go with it. No one knew how they could eat like that and still stay in shape. Epically because they were still getting glances from every boy within a 2-mile radius.

"Mmm, this watermelon lollipop is delicious." Said Candy.

"Yeah," spoke Grenda, "I just wish the guys wouldn't stare at my ass." She kept her slightly larger figure, which some guy in a green shirt was blatantly staring at. Grenda was about to tell him off until they saw a crowd running down the street.

'Hey what's that all about?" asked Mabel

"Someone is playing music live, and their really good." Said old man Sprott (look it up) Everyone rushes towards the enchanting siren song that was coming from a stranger's acoustic guitar. As Mabel and her friends got close they could hear the faint sound of _My Guitar Gently Weeps._ All 3 of the girls were shocked to see that the music was coming from The Mystery Shack. Crowds were now swarming the place, even Pacifica came. Although, mainly just to keep up appearances. News travels fast in a small town because it seemed the entire Gravity Falls population was at the shack's doorstep. If Stan was still in charge he would be having a heart attack at the amount of money he could exploit at this moment.

"Hey hambone, what's going on here." Said Soos

"Hey, you guys are back." Said Candy.

"Yeah," started Melody "We heard TONS of commotion about our place so we figured I'd be good to return." The 5 of them moved their way through the mob of excited music fans to the front door. They made it up the stairs to the room where the sweet and soft sound was being strummed. They were all shocked to see the very same brunette in a blue & white trucker hat with a light brown Gibson les paul guitar. He had just finished the last note and took the black earphones out of his ears. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a group of some of his closest friends and family. The only thing worse than having his embarrassing secret exposed was his high-pitched yelp and the falling on his back at the sight of his sister and her friends. His face was candy apple red and he was too shocked to speak. Dipper would be mentally killing himself for leaving the window open while he practiced, but no thought ran through his blank head, and no sound from his swollen tongue.

"Dipper, how do you know how to play guitar." Asked Mabel

"Uh oh, oh a-a-a, i..ts a just uaaa,…Okay I can explain." Babbled Dipper


End file.
